Fernweh
by PukitChan
Summary: Harry, un solitario y famoso fotógrafo, es llamado para la sesión del único mundo que en verdad no le interesa: el de la moda.
1. Fotógrafo

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.** **Moi escribe esto en su tiempo libre. Nada más y nada menos.**

 _Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco: AU's 2016 de la páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry._

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance/Nostalgia.

 **Advertencias: AU (** Universo Alterno)/ **Slash/Lemon**. Esta historia cuenta personajes del Potterverso desarrollándose en un universo completamente distinto al planteado por Jo. También se incluye una relación homosexual y escenas que podrían ofender a alguien. Si no te sientes a gusto, ruego abandones el _fic_ cuanto antes. Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Fernweh**

por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Fotógrafo**

[Del griego _φωτός_ , 'luz'; _γράφος_ , 'escritor'.

« **Escribir con luz** »]

 **•**

 _«Ya no puedo ver a nadie en el lugar donde nos conocimos._

 _Cordones plateados enlazan nuestros destinos,_

 _sueños insondables de los que jamás podrás despertar._

 _El pasado no puede ser reparado._

 _En otra encarnación te buscaré…_

 _hasta ese entonces, espérame en aquel lugar donde nos conocimos.»_

 **•**

A cada paso que daba, por cada centímetro que avanzaba, el único sonido que Harry podía escuchar era el de las piedras crujiendo bajo sus pies. No le molestaba; de hecho, podía decir que le gustaba y era mucho más agradable que el horrendo chillido de las aves posadas sobre las enormes rocas, que no dejaban de anunciarle aquel frío amanecer.

Por inercia, cuando Harry alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado, levantó la mano izquierda para proteger sus ojos de los primeros rayos del sol. Después de casi un mes visitando a diario ese lugar, quizá no debería mostrarse tan sorprendido, pero aun así se sintió abrumado por el esplendoroso sol que hacía brillar a los enormes icebergs que, más abajo y en un apacible lago, flotaban inmunes a ello. Se trataba de un paisaje precioso, iluminado. Era el tipo de paisajes que él adoraba capturar. Harry se alegró de haberse obligado a despertar tan temprano, a pesar de que la noche anterior apenas había dormido a causa de su búsqueda de la toma perfecta sin poder hallarla.

Y eso, en cierta manera, representaba un enorme problema. Su estadía en Jökulsárlón, el más hermoso lago glaciar de Islandia, había sido pagada por una marca irlandesa de whisky que decidió usar aquel etéreo paisaje para la promoción de la nueva marca de su línea de costosas bebidas. El dilema radicaba en que Harry tenía cuatro semanas para escoger el paisaje ideal (el ángulo perfecto, la luz más clara, la vista más bella) para el rodaje del comercial y ya habían pasado tres. Y él, por supuesto, aún no había tomado una decisión. Seguía sintiéndose insatisfecho.

En días pasados, Harry había estado comunicándose mediante _e-mails_ con Hermione, preguntándole su opinión respecto a distintas fotografías que le envió. Ella, como no podía ser de otra manera, dio sus más honestos comentarios. Como amiga, ella admiraba y adoraba su trabajo. Como representante, era seria y estricta, y quizá por eso Harry sabía que todas sus palabras serían importantes, sobre todo porque se sentía intimidado ante la idea de que cientos fotógrafos antes que él, mucho más experimentados y talentosos, ya habían dejado su legado de Jökulsárlón en exposiciones y museos. Pero Hermione, la chica que comprendía los sentimientos puestos en palabras, inclusive cuando estas fueron escritas en un teclado a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, le había dado la respuesta correcta.

 _«Estoy segura de que allá afuera existe un escenario que está esperando a ser capturado solo por ti.»_

 _Hermione_. Sin ella, Harry probablemente nunca habría abandonado su silenciosa y privada cuenta de Instagram, donde sus escasos amigos lo animaban día a día al escribir amables comentarios sobre cuán buenas eran sus fotografías. Si bien al principio él no lo creía, su vida dio un vuelco completo cuando Hermione lo animó (más bien lo obligó) a participar en un modesto concurso de fotografía que, para su absoluta sorpresa y una enorme satisfacción de su amiga, terminó ganando. Poco después, las puertas al mundo de la fotografía profesional se abrieron para Harry mediante clases y modestas participaciones. Y ya fuera por suerte, talento o una eclética mezcla de ambas cosas, Potter consiguió la oportunidad de aportar la imagen principal para el artículo de una revista de moda que insistía en hablar de la protección del medio ambiente y sus criaturas, aun cuando las encuestas revelaban que era el tipo de notas menos leídas por su público de veinticinco a cuarenta y tres años. El resultado de ello fue una donación de cincuenta mil dólares para la conservación de los orangutanes al oeste de Borneo, porque la fotografía de Harry (una orangután intentando salvar a su cría de la tala indiscriminada en su hogar) había conmovido hasta las lágrimas a un famoso actor, que en su cuenta de Twitter escribió: _«Una imagen dice más que cien palabras, y en este caso es cierto. El trabajo de este fotógrafo es humano y conmovedor. Lloré.»_

La imagen se volvió viral, y entonces el nombre de Harry Potter comenzó a crecer. Y ahora estaba allí, casi seis años después, siendo un famoso fotógrafo especializado en paisajes, cuya participación en la cuenta de _National Geographic_ en Instagram, era de las más queridas… aunque de nada serviría todo aquello si Harry no llegaba a cumplir correctamente su nuevo trabajo.

Repentinamente irritado por sus propios pensamientos, Harry detuvo su caminata para ver a su alrededor. En las orillas de un lago gobernado por icebergs y aves, él no era el único visitante humano: más allá, una pareja se tomaba fotografías junto a un reducido grupo de turistas, cuyo guía era un amable anciano llamado Albus Dumbledore, con quien Harry había conversado en más de una ocasión. No obstante, y a pesar de la edad que parecía tener, los movimientos de Albus eran fuertes y rápidos, casi como si compensaran la suavidad y la tristeza de su mirada azul. Harry sabía que el anciano había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a Jökulsárlón motivado por una nostalgia de la que no hablaba, pero que tenía nombre y apellido: Gellert Grindelwald.

Entonces, al mirar con atención a Albus, Harry lo supo. Supo que hacía varios días había encontrado lo que debía fotografiar, pero hacía falta una soleada mañana como esa, donde la nieve y los glaciares brillaban más que nunca. Un día donde los ojos azules de Albus, llenos de una tristeza que su comprensiva sonrisa no lograba borrar, miraran hacia el lago como el único lugar donde por fin logró encontrar un poco de consuelo para su solitario corazón.

Harry aguardó pacientemente mientras Dumbledore hacía aquel recorrido turístico diario. Se dedicó a ajustar los lentes de su cámara y tomar alguna que otra fotografía hasta que el grupo de turistas se encontró con sus cuarenta minutos libres para caminar por el lugar. Para su sorpresa, al evitar a dos jóvenes mujeres que se tomaban una _selfie_ , Harry perdió a Albus de vista. Caminó durante otros quince minutos por toda la orilla hasta que escuchó un pequeño comentario acerca del guía. De inmediato buscó a aquello de lo que los turistas hablaban y Harry encontró el paisaje más solitario del lugar: Albus, de pie sobre una roca rodeada por el helada agua, miraba hacia los icebergs. El punto donde se encontraba se veía precioso, con sus colores azules y blancos brillando, creando reflejos maravillosos en el agua mientras el anciano hombre formaba parte de aquel nostálgico paisaje. Harry levantó su cámara, convencido de que sin Albus aquello jamás luciría de la misma forma y fotografió, justo en el momento en el que el otro volteó su rostro y sonrió.

Harry lo capturó.

Atrapó una maravillosa escena entre su cámara.

Y por un instante, por un maravilloso momento, Harry sintió que capturó la tristeza en el corazón de Albus Dumbledore.

La fotografía fue un éxito, al igual que el escenario que escogió.

Y Harry, ese solitario Harry, creció una vez más.

 **•**

Él no recordaba que el aeropuerto de Londres fuera tan frío. Ni siquiera Jökulsárlón, con sus temperaturas errantes, le había parecido tan frío como en esa medianoche mientras caminaba por los concurridos pasillos de Heathrow. Vagamente, Harry pensó que después de tantos meses sumergido en un proyecto tan solitario como lo fue Jökulsárlón, le haría bien la compañía que siempre traía consigo su breves estadías en Londres.

Nunca imaginó que aquel pensamiento lo terminaría acosando durante los siguientes meses como una profecía carga de un horrendo humor negro.

—¿Hermione?

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Harry. Esperábamos con ansias tu regreso.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir…

—Porque te tengo un trabajo.

—¿A estas horas?

Ella sonrió.

—Es sobre la industria de la moda.

A Harry le aburría la moda y ella lo sabía. No entendía por qué había elegido precisamente ese trabajo.

Nunca creyó que eso fuese a cambiar su vida por completo.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Bueeeeenas noches! Es un inicio breve, pero quería presentar este fic hoy, antes de irme a dormir y a maldecirme a mí misma en unas horas por no haber dormido casi nada. Esta historia será pequeña y nostálgica, cargada de una dosis de nostalgia. Muchas gracias de antemano a cualquier amable y solitario lector que quiera acompañarme en esta breve lectura. :3

Y gracias a I Love Bottom Harry y a We Love Drarry, en face, por la organización de este proyecto. ¡Larga vida al Drarry!

La escritora perdida, PukitChan.

Os quiero.


	2. Musa

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe esto en su tiempo libre. Nada más y nada menos.**

 _Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco: AU's 2016 de la páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry._

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance/Nostalgia.

 **Advertencias: AU (** Universo Alterno)/ **Slash/Lemon**. Esta historia cuenta personajes del Potterverso desarrollándose en un universo completamente distinto al planteado por Jo. También se incluye una relación homosexual y escenas que podrían ofender a alguien. Si no te sientes a gusto, ruego abandones el _fic_ cuanto antes. Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Fernweh**

por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Musa**

 _[Del latín musa, a su vez del griego antiguo μοῦσα (moũsa);_

 _«Se dice de la mujer amada que atrae a la inspiración.»]_

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por sus gruesos labios mientras escuchaba el sutil sonido de la cámara fotografiando y capturando para siempre cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos. _Flash, luces, cabello, maquillaje, ropa. «¡Hermoso! ¡Luces maravilloso!»_ le repetían, y no era necesario que lo dijeran siempre que sus ojos grises se enfocaban en el lente, porque él lo sabía perfectamente: había nacido para ello.

Hundió sus manos en su cabello platinado estratégicamente despeinado para darle una apariencia salvaje que, según el fotógrafo de esa sesión en particular, lo hacía lucir exactamente como debía. Siendo uno de los rostros favoritos de Vivienne Westwood, cuyo estilo siempre había sido considerado _extravagante_ , era imprescindible que posara para su nueva colección. Sabía que no cualquiera podía modelar como lo hacía él; _portar_ lo que llevaba él.

—Levanta el rostro un poco más, por favor… _ahí, perfecto._ Kelly, ¿podrías acomodar el sombrero y el costado de la falda? Deja que el vestido se extienda por todas sus piernas y muestre las botas. ¡Eso es! Ahora dame una mirada sensual, por favor…

Destellos, imágenes, sueños _…. Inspiración._ Él era capaz de provocar todo aquello y no planeaba desperdiciarlo. Que tantas personas e instituciones se pusieran a su disposición en el momento en el que él lo quisiera, solo aumentaba cada uno de sus deseos, aquellos que el pasado se había encargado de menospreciar.

—¡Un minuto de descanso! ¡Retoquen su maquillaje, por favor!

Incorporándose del sofá en el cual estaba recostado, rápidamente fue atendido. Un chico y una chica más se colocaron alrededor de él, uno para limpiar y volver a pintar sus labios mientras que otra se dedicaba a arreglar su cabello y ropa. No dejaban de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo, si quería que prendieran el aire acondicionado. Él respondía a todo con una muda negativa porque, después de todo, lo que quería en ese momento no era algo que ellos pudieran ofrecerle. En ese instante, él esperaba más. _Algo más._

 _Y el destino, escuchando sus plegarias, le respondió con una sonrisa divertida. «_ — _¿De verdad eso es lo quieres? —preguntó_ — _. ¿Realmente quieres obtenerlo?»_

—Ah, buenas tardes señor Nott. Qué gusto tenerlo por aquí.

El rubio levantó la vista al escuchar aquel comentario, y de inmediato reconoció el andar armónico de Theodore Nott dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba. No portaba gafas, como era su costumbre, pero vestía un traje de Giorgio Armani que le quedaba perfectamente. Sonrió, preguntándose cuántas de las personas que estaban trabajando allí supondrían que Theo, en lugar de ser su representante, era un modelo. Dicho sea de paso, si el camino de Theo se hubiese desviado de esa manera, sin duda alguna habría sido bastante exitoso porque era el tipo de personas cuya apariencia era una perfecta muestra de una elegancia natural.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con ese tonto formal, tan educado y caballeroso que hacía sonreír a las damas. El rubio lo miró fijamente y de inmediato supo que Theo había logrado aquello que se había propuesto cometer, lo cual, considerándolo con detenimiento, no debió ser para nada sencillo—, te queda muy bien ese vestido, Draco. Deberías conservarlo.

Draco Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia, algo que le quedaba demasiado bien a su apariencia. Lo sabía, y a su vez, Theo sabía que él lo sabía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente, mientras la chica que acomodaba su ropa no dejaba de mirar a Theo.

—Por fin obtuvimos una respuesta. —Hizo una pausa melodramática antes de decir—: Ha aceptado. Nos esperan en Italia. Blaise accedió alojarnos un tiempo.

 _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… podría hacerse realidad._

 **~•~**

Hermione siempre le servía una pequeña nube de leche a su té. Era curioso que, de entre todas las manías que su amiga poseía, esa era la que Harry más recordara. De hecho, en más de una ocasión ya la había fotografiado haciendo eso, aunque ella no entendiera sus motivos y cómo le era fascinante ver sus manos y su rostro tranquilo mientras realizaba aquella acción. No obstante, en esa noche tan fría, aunque Harry no podía dejar de mirar ese hábito, no se sentía del todo cómodo como normalmente lo estaría. No cuando Hermione parecía preparar su té de la manera más lenta posible solo para torturarlo.

—Italia —dijo al fin con una voz tan calma que más bien pareció un suspiro—. ¿Por qué alguien de la industria de la moda quiere que lo encuentre en Italia? Yo no fotografío pasarelas, Hermione, capturo paisajes… _personas verdaderas._ Además, ¿recuerdas la última vez que me encontré con una modelo en París? Se burló de mi vestimenta y preguntó a gritos cómo era posible que alguien como yo podría capturar una imagen como la suya. La moda y yo no combinamos, ¡lo sabes!

—Bonito juego de palabras —dijo divertida, luego de permitir que su amigo se explayara con respecto a la oferta de trabajo que había aceptado. Lograr que Harry diera su brazo a torcer iba a ser una ardua labor, pero no imposible. Además, la petición para la que exclusivamente fue solicitado, era algo que le gustaría a Harry inclusive aunque se mostrara reticente a ese cambio. Lo conocía demasiado bien y por eso estaba decidida a arriesgarse a obtener un enfado de su mejor amigo si conseguía que dijera que sí—. Escucha, Harry. Sé que has tenido algunas malas experiencias con algunas modelos, pero eso no significa que todo en la industria _sea_ así. Como en cualquier universo, hay personas agradables y desagradables. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Un gruñido que Hermione interpretó como un sí, la animó a continuar—. Además, creo que te has hecho una idea errónea del trabajo.

—¿No tendré que ver modelos?

—Sí, los tendrás ver, pero no de la manera en la que tú piensas. No va a pelearte con las luces artificiales de las pasarelas, con otras cámaras de vídeo y mucho menos con reporteros ávidos por una noticia. En realidad, la _persona_ que solicitó tus servicios respeta mucho tu trabajo. En el _e-mail_ que recibí, comentaba mucho sobre las campañas de concientización para las que has sido parte. Además, añadió adjuntó la fotografía que más le gustaba. ¿Sabes cuál es? La que tomaste en una boda en la India. Logró localizarnos a través de ese documental.

Harry intentó ocultar sin éxito su sorpresa. El documental, que había sido concebido dos años atrás, había ganado varias nominaciones y Andrea, la creadora del mismo, había sido quien lo invitó a formar parte de ese proyecto. Potter estuvo viviendo más de cinco meses en un lugar que le pareció tan fascinante como distante, y en una tarde en la que el equipo fue invitado a presenciar una boda tradicional del país, Harry no pudo dejar de fotografiar a la hermosa jovencita que envuelta en sus ropas más elegantes, sonreía con tristeza y aceptación al tomar la mano de su prometido. No fue algo que apareció en el documental, pero sí en una pequeña exposición avalada por el Museo de la Paz de Bradford.

—No entiendo —comentó Potter, frunciendo el ceño, en un gesto que a menudo solía mover sus gafas. De verdad, tenía que volver a ajustarlas—. Si conoce mi trabajo, si sabe qué tipo de situaciones fotografío… ¿por qué me llaman para participar entonces en un trabajo que involucra Italia y la alta costura?

Hermione sonrió condescendientemente. Ya había logrado despertar la curiosidad de su amigo, que era lo más importante. Ahora solo necesitaba amarrarlo completamente para animarlo a hacer ese trabajo.

—Porque no irás a Venecia o a Roma, si es todo lo que piensas al escuchar hablar de Italia. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Harry. De hecho, este proyecto no se limitará a Italia; habrá otros lugares a los que deben ir para hacer estas sesiones. —Hermione lo atrapó con la guardia baja y lo sabía, por eso continuó dando sus razones sobre por qué escoger ese trabajo estaría bien. No era solo por los motivos, sino por el mismo Harry, quien en los últimos años parecía haberse dedicado a estar cada vez más solo—: Es parte del Programa _MaB,_ creado por la Unesco. Quieren hacer concientización en las reservas de biosfera protegidas y cómo las personas pueden hacer algo por ello; es allí donde entras tú. Además, para promocionarlo de manera global, se contará con la ayuda del supermodelo Draco Malfoy. —Sonrió—. Y así es como tenemos este trabajo.

Harry guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba las palabras de su amiga. _Draco Malfoy_. El nombre le sonaba de algo, como parte de una entrevista dicha a medias o como el rostro de algo, aunque no podía precisarlo bien. Al conocer a varios fotógrafos, era inevitable que de algún modo u otro Harry conociera también de aquel mundo, pero tampoco estaba inmiscuido en él. De cualquier manera, si como Hermione lo había dicho, Malfoy era un s _upermodelo_ , significaba que su fama era tanta que hasta alguien como Harry tenía que haber escuchado su nombre. Además, tenía que admitir que le causaba _cierta_ curiosidad. ¿Qué tipo de persona podría ser aquel modelo si había aceptado participar en un proyecto como ese cuando, sin duda alguna, tendría contratos y propuestas mejor pagadas y con marcas por las que otras personas darían la vida?

Era… interesante.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo para sí mismo. Genial, ya lo estaba considerando. Abrió los ojos y por la sonrisita de Hermione, supo que ella también lo sabía: no había nada más que decir, porque Harry ya había tomado una decisión. Sin importar cuál de todos los argumentos que le había arrojado era el que lo había convencido, el trato estaba cerrado.

—Prométeme… que no tendré que vestir con uno de esas ropas raras, sacadas de las películas futuristas japonesas.

—Claro que no —dijo ella, riéndose—. Mira, es indispensable que estés lo más pronto en Italia, por eso es que llegue directo aquí. Pero tú dirás la última palabra. ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar cinco o seis horas mientras esperas el siguiente vuelo? Ron y yo reservamos una habitación para que puedas descansar mientras tanto. Podrás bañarte, comer y dormir unas horas mientras esperas. Además, podrás leer todas y cada una de las cláusulas del contrato. ¿Qué dices?

Harry suspiró. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué Hermione le hacía esa pregunta.

—Acepto, lo sabes. Esta es otra victoria para ti, Hermione. ¿Me acompañarás, no es así? Por eso estás aquí. —Y ella, asintiendo orgullosa de sí misma, rio.

 **~•~**

El vuelo de Inglaterra a Piamonte, inclusive con su escala en Múnich, le pareció demasiado breve a Harry. Tal vez era porque estaba emocionado (después de todo, amaba lo que hacía) o simplemente porque mientras Hermione más se adentraba en los planes y las clausulas, más interesante sonaba. El proyecto, no el hecho de tener que convivir con un modelo. Eran delicados, quisquillosos y amaban las ciudades. ¿De verdad un supermodelo resistiría estar en un lugar donde habría miles de insectos? ¿No se ensuciaría su ropa?

—No juzgues a un libro por su portada, Harry —añadió sabiamente Hermione—. Al menos date la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Llegaron a Italia cerca de las once de la mañana de un jueves cualquiera. Harry no estaba seguro sobre cómo debía actuar o qué debía esperar cuando una moderna camioneta y un chofer con un inglés muy brusco hicieron su aparición en el aeropuerto, cargando una pequeña tarjeta en la que se leía el nombre de Hermione correctamente, pero que no podía pronunciar muy bien. No era la primera vez que les sucedía, por cierto. Harry a veces inclusive se permitía bromear sobre ello.

—Los señores Zabini, Nott y Malfoy los están esperando.

Para sorpresa de Harry, no llegaron a un distrito comercial o a la zona más activa de Piamonte. La camioneta los trasladó hasta una hermosa villa que le pertenecía a la familia Zabini y en la cual, según decía chofer, se preparan uno de los mejores vinos de la región. El lugar por sí mismo era hermoso, y en cuando bajó del vehículo, lo primero que hizo fue ajustar el lente de la cámara. Había personas jóvenes, adultos felices, casas antiguas y una hermosa vista de los campos cultivados. Amaba el lugar. Sin duda se quedaría allí para siempre.

Harry estaba enfocado el lente cuando su mirada se enfocó en la enorme casa de paredes altas y anaranjadas, al lado de un enorme árbol. Allí, alguien había improvisado un escenario, donde un joven fotógrafo capturaba la imagen de una hermosísima mujer de cabello platinado, envuelta en un suave y veraniego vestido de color blanco. La chica, de cabellos largos y facciones finas, estaba acostumbrada a modelar y se notaba. Parecía demasiado cómoda en su propia piel y cada vez que miraba hacia la cámara, parecía estar enamorado a alguien con sus ojos y sus labios gruesos. Además, el vestido le quedaba perfecto: resaltaba su hermosa figura y mostraba un poco de su piel. Inclusive a la distancia a la que estaba, Harry sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción. Ciertamente, tenía una opinión muy severa sobre las y los modelos, pero no podía negar la belleza cuando la veía. Pensó que era una lástima que la luz no estuviera siendo aprovechada correctamente por el fotógrafo en turno; sin duda, aquella chica se vería mucho más guapa si unos rayos cayeran más a la izquierda de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Harry, bajando su cámara y buscando a Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba. Quien sí estaba era el conductor y aunque sabía que podría quedar como un idiota, Harry decidió arriesgarse—: Disculpe, ¿sabe el nombre de esa chica de allá? La del vestido blanco.

El hombre, que estaba por sujetar el equipaje de Harry, levantó la mirada y buscó el lugar y la persona que le señalaban. Por un instante, su expresión se tornó extraña, pero negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

—Me temo que no es una _bella_ , _signore Potter._ Quien está modelando allá, es el _signore_ Draco Malfoy.

—¿No había escuchado antes de Draco Malfoy, señor Potter? —preguntó una nueva voz, esta vez en un perfecto inglés. Al buscar al dueño, Harry tardó en comprender que estaba frente a Theodore Nott—. Es un modelo muy famoso, y es conocido principalmente por su belleza andrógina. Es la musa de muchos. Modela ropa tanto de hombre como mujer… y es él a quien usted deberá fotografiar.

Harry no sabía muchas cosas del mundo de la moda. Pero por primera vez, se sintió totalmente sorprendido por esa extraña industria.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas tardes! Aquí estamos, con el capítulo dos. ¿Qué les pareció, chicos? Tenemos una idea base de cómo se desarrollará la historia y siempre quise moverlos a distintos países, jajaja xD. La apariencia de Draco, por cierto, está inspirada en modelo andrógino Andrej Pejic. Me gusta la idea que Harry hubiese confundido a Draco con una chica de lo bonito que es LOL. ¡Muchas gracias por estar aquí, siempre apoyándome! ¡Son maravillosos!

 **Sarahi** ; Oh, sé perfectamente lo que es eso. No me ha pasado tanto, pero espero que puedas dormir un poco mejor. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

 **Hanaru15** ; ¡muchas gracias, qué genial que sea así! Ojalá sigas disfrutando de esta pequeña historia tanto como en su inicio. ¡Un beso!

¡Muchas gracias a **Luka36, .3, Alfy-Malfoy, SARAHI, To Black, Paulinafujoshi, Kuroneko1490,PaolaPotter, .3, hanaru15,Izlandi, Drarry-z4, mellitacullen, Yiohtan, Saku-Aya, sasuhinas fan, xonyaa11, The darkness princess y chiquita05** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review!**

 **¡Os quiero! ¡Excelente semana!**


	3. Andrógino

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe esto en su tiempo libre. Nada más y nada menos.**

 _Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco: AU's 2016 de la páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry._

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance/Nostalgia.

 **Advertencias: AU (** Universo Alterno)/ **Slash/Lemon**. Esta historia cuenta personajes del Potterverso desarrollándose en un universo completamente distinto al planteado por Jo. También se incluye una relación homosexual y escenas que podrían ofender a alguien. Si no te sientes a gusto, ruego abandones el _fic_ cuanto antes. Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Andrógino**

[Del latín androgy̆nus, y este del griego antiguo ἀνδρόγυνος, derivado de ἀνήρ, ἀνδρός (andros, "varón") y γυνή (gynē, "mujer");

« **Se dice de la persona que tiene características externas diferentes a las que convencionalmente se atribuyen a su sexo, o que posee cualidades de ambos sexos.** »]

La hermosa casa de campo italiana, construida a base de piedra y ornamentada por cientos de plantas que la rodeaban como si quisieran envolverla en un cálido y eterno abrazo, animó el humor de Harry. El lugar le recordaba muchísimo a la ilustración de uno de sus libros de cuentos infantiles favoritos, y de pronto se encontró echando de menos a su madre. Lily solía leerle aquellos cuentos cada noche, antes de que ella y su padre fallecieran cuando Harry apenas poseía la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo. Aun así, él sonrió, como solía hacer cada vez que los recordaba. Por supuesto que la muerte de sus padres le había partido el corazón, pero gradualmente y con ayuda del tiempo aprendió a aceptarlo, inclusive si alguna vez creyó que fue injusto perderlos tan pronto. Por eso ahora, la única fotografía que capturó de sus padres cuando era menor, se había vuelto un tesoro invaluable que siempre lo acompañaba en cada uno de sus viajes.

Quizá por eso, ahora siempre se sentía invadido por una gran nostalgia cada vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Es una casa preciosa.

Theodore Nott, que en ese momento se encontraba caminando enfrente de él, detuvo sus pasos y volteó hacia Harry. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios no fue precisamente sincera, sino la de alguien que había escuchado eso demasiadas veces, más de las que podía contar, pero no dejaba de causarle gracia.

—Fue construida en el siglo XIX —informó Theo, retomando su camino y guiándolo hacia un elegante vestíbulo que, sorprendentemente, no perdía la calidez a pesar de su tamaño. A Harry no le gustaban las mansiones grandes y oscuras porque le hacían sentir muy solitario, pero allí todo era muy cálido: entraba mucha luz y los colores que iluminaban tanto las paredes como los muebles eran suaves; a Harry le daba la impresión de que, quien sea que hubiese decorado aquel lugar, lo había hecho con todo su corazón—. Por supuesto, con el pasar de los años ha tenido que someterse a varias remodelaciones, pero su esencia es la misma. Blaise no se perdonaría nunca el perderla.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó, deteniéndose porque el otro lo había hecho. Harry, que en ese momento estaba empezando a preocuparse por Hermione, apenas notó que Theo miraba a su alrededor como si quisiera encontrar algo. Tal vez una fotografía o un retrato.

—Blaise Zabini, el dueño de la villa. La señorita Granger fue a encontrarse con él en cuanto llegó para agradecerle su hospitalidad —comentó con una mueca que Harry interpretó como divertida, pero que a él le hizo sentir avergonzado. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que su amiga estaba cubriendo su falta de delicadeza.

—Lo lamento —musitó cohibido. Empezó a juguetear con su cámara, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba incómodo—. No sabía que…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió—. La señorita Granger y yo hemos conversado, dado que ambos somos representantes y quienes se encargan de los contratos. _Sabemos cómo actuarán nuestros clientes._ Además, Blaise no es fanático de las formalidades. Podrás descubrirlo tan solo con mirarlo… es él.

Harry dirigió su rostro hacia la izquierda, allá donde Theo señalaba con la mirada. En lo alto de la pared más alta y lejana estaba colgada una fotografía publicitaria que, por un momento, le robó la respiración: envuelta en un elegante marco negro, se encontraba la imagen de un hombre y una mujer compartiendo una mesa. Al dar un paso hacia adelante, para apreciar mejor los detalles, Harry se percató de que, una vez más, había confundido a Draco Malfoy con una chica. Pero, carajo, si le ponían un vestido largo de color negro que se adhería sensualmente a su cuerpo mientras su cabello platinado le caía por los pómulos sonrojados, ¿cómo no pensarlo?

—El hombre que está sentado enfrente de Draco es Blaise.

Harry se forzó a apartar la vista del rubio modelo y alejó su visión para ver la obra completa. La persona que acompañaba a Draco era un hombre de piel morena y una sonrisa descaradamente provocativa. A pesar de sí mismo, Potter tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo. Vestía un traje de una manera ciertamente informal, como si acabara de llegar de una importante cena y lo único que ansiara fuera relajarse. Ambos modelos veían hacia la cámara y en sus manos se hallaban dos copas de vino, el cual, pronto entendió Harry, era la publicidad de la fotografía. Atrás, adornando la escena, había una cortina de seda que lograba que en la imagen los colores predominantes fuesen los oscuros. Harry admiró al fotógrafo que había conseguido atrapar y derrochar tanta sensualidad en una imagen tan elegante como sencilla. Inclusive las letras que acompañaban a aquella publicidad _eran_ arte ante sus ojos.

— _Il Drago Bianco_ —leyó Harry, aunque de inmediato tuvo la impresión de que su pronunciación no se acercaba a la verdadera manera en la que aquellos dos modelos seguramente lo decían—. ¿Es…?

—¿El vino? Sí, así es. De hecho, y para ser más precisos, es uno de los principales vinos que se produce aquí, a cargo de la familia Zabini.

— _Che figo!_ ¡Basta, que me sonrojo! Tus palabras pronto cautivarán mi corazón, Theo. Aunque si es eso lo que pretendes, tendrás que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a aquella repentina intromisión. Ambos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y Harry descubrió al mismo hombre de la fotografía entrando al salón. Y aunque en ese momento no usaba el traje que lo hacía lucir tan atractivo, Blaise Zabini vestía con tanta gracia que le hacía sentir que su pantalón y su playera café no era dignos de usar en su presencia. Pero Blaise, que venía caminando acompañado por Hermione, no se interesó en su apariencia, en la mancha amarilla que había en su playera ni mucho menos en cuán torcidas estaban sus gafas. Lo que Blaise miró, luego de que Theo levantara su ceja en una mueca incrédula (demostrando con ese simple gesto que no compartía el sentido del humor estúpido de su amigo), fue la cámara que seguía atrapada entre las manos de Harry.

—Tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter —afirmó, no preguntó. Y algo en el apretón de manos que le ofreció le hizo creer que Blaise se encontraba más interesado que Theo por esa situación—. Mucho gusto. Llámame Blaise. Conozco tu trabajo. Si algún día sientes _necesidad_ de fotografiar a gente trabajadora, ven a mis viñedos. Te aseguró que no encontrarás colores tan anaranjados como los que aparecen aquí.

—Lo consideraré —balbuceó Harry, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo para pensar en una respuesta mucho más educada e inteligente, sobre todo cuando Hermione lo miraba como si no estuviera dispuesta a tolerar ningún error de su parte—. Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí.

—Es un placer —dijo, girando hacia Hermione y Theo para señalarlos con el pulgar—. Además, confío en que todo será más divertido si hay otra persona con quien romper las reglas antes de que papá y mamá lo noten.

Por un momento, Harry no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que vio las sorprendidas expresiones de los aludidos. Y al mirar con mayor atención a Hermione, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada que ansiaba salir de su garganta porque sí, definitivamente, ella era más una madre que una amiga. Era la chica que lo miraba exasperada cuando entraba en su habitación y presenciaba el desorden que había en ella.

—Alguien tiene que ser la consciencia de este grupo… contigo a cargo, todo se habría echado a perder desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluyo en esa suposición a Draco.

—Y a Harry —añadió Hermione.

—¡Yo no dije nada! —exclamó el fotógrafo—. ¡¿Por qué me culpas?!

—Pero tampoco lo negaste —dijo Blaise, fingiendo su sonrisa más inocente, como si él no fuera el causante de que en primer lugar, estuvieran manteniendo esa conversación tan estúpida como inverosímil.

—Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con esos _e-mail…_ —musitó la única mujer del grupo—. No puedo creer que ellos…

—Y aún no han conocido a Draco. _Créeme, lo adorarán._

— _Ce n'est pas possible! Merde!_ —Interrumpió un grito desde afuera, que lo hizo suspirar pesadamente, inclusive y a pesar de la risa bajita de Blaise, quien solo atinó a decir:

—Creo que hablaste demasiado pronto, Theo.

Pero, en realidad, Theodore no lo había hecho. Los cuatro caminaron hacia las afueras, dos porque debían hacerlo y los otros motivados por la curiosidad. Al llegar al mismo jardín en el que Harry había confundido a Draco Malfoy con una chica, se encontraron con una escena por de más curiosa: el rubio estaba con los brazos cruzados y el cabello revuelto, mirando irritado hacia el joven que estaba encargado de sus fotografías. El ambiente era incómodo, y todo lo que antes había mirado como fascinante, ahora Harry lo encontraba distante y frío. No había rastros de alguna pelea y tampoco parecía que hubiese ocurrido algo grave, pero aun así era evidente que no era normal lo que veía: lo suficiente _extraño_ para hacer que Draco Malfoy hubiese gritado.

—Harry —dijo Hermione colocando la mano en su hombro—, deberíamos irnos. No tenemos ningún derecho a presenciar esto.

—¡Pero, Hermione, él…!

Theo fue el primero en preguntar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, ya fuera porque no quería que ellos se enteraran sobre lo ocurrido o simplemente porque ese era el idioma en el que Draco había gritado, lo cuestionó en un francés bastante fluido. Harry se negó a irse, no por curiosidad, sino simplemente porque le preocupaba qué había hecho enojar a alguien como ese curioso modelo. Porque sí, Draco tal vez vestido y arreglado de esa manera pareciera una chica, pero algo en su pose, en la dureza y en la furia de su expresión, así como en la forma en la que miraba hacia el fotógrafo como si quisiese arrojarlo de un acantilado, le recordaba un poco a Hermione y a su manera de decir que no se dejaría pisotear por nada ni nadie.

Por su parte, Blaise, que estaba también pendiente de la conversación, debió entender algo en ella porque de inmediato se acercó al fotógrafo, sonriéndole. Empero, como Harry pudo notar, no era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a él al conocerle. La expresión que portaba era casi una amenaza que solo fue confirmada cuando sujetó la cámara del desconocido y la arrojó al suelo, pisoteándola con sus costosos zapatos hasta romper el lente de la misma.

—No vuelas a acercarte a la villa de mi familia —dijo Zabini, y por un instante, la imaginación de Harry casi lo vio como un mafioso de las familias italianas que aparecían en las películas antiguas que tanto coleccionaba—. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que me encargaré de que todos sepan lo que hiciste. ¡Largo!

Blaise no tuvo que repetirlo. De inmediato, el hombre pareció comprender que lo mejor era obedecer, así que Harry lo escuchó maldecir e irse, diciendo algo sobre la culpa de Draco. Al voltear, notó que el rubio ahora parecía más cansado e irritado; era como si lo que sea que hubiese pasado le había recordado muy malos momentos. Inclusive, ya fuera por el vestido ligero que portaba o simplemente porque su expresión le ablandaba el corazón, Harry tuvo el deseo de acercarse y abrazarlo para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, aunque presentía que su gesto no sería tomado de buena manera. Después de todo (Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie), a veces todo lo que uno necesitaba era simplemente… enfadarse.

—Harry… —insistió Hermione, aunque ahora lo hacía con menos fuerza. Fue la palidez en su rostro la que le hizo preguntarse si ella había entendido un poco de lo que ocurrido—. Vamos, entremos.

Pero él no podía quedarse callado. No quería hacerlo. Dio un paso, llamando la atención de los otros tres, quienes lo miraron con una mezcla de extrañeza y duda. Fue Draco quien lo miró fijamente, haciéndole notar que esos preciosos ojos grises, que bajo cierta luz parecían azules, eran lo bastante fríos para congelar a cualquiera… pero lo bastante humanos para reflejar temor bajo esa gruesa capa de indignación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con decisión, sin notar que detrás de él, Hermione había comenzado a moverse nerviosa. Pero tal vez, si le hubiera hecho caso a su amiga desde el comienzo, Harry jamás habría aprendido a conocer a Draco Malfoy de la manera en la que lo hizo—. No sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero…

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó bruscamente, aunque algo en la forma en la que lo miró le hizo pensar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Draco, él es Harry Potter.

A Harry no le gustaba que en algunos lugares su nombre tuviera algún tipo de peso, pero se sorprendió e incomodó por partes iguales cuando Malfoy lo miró con desagrado aunque resultara evidente que lo había reconocido, ya fuera por su nombre o su trabajo.

—Otro fotógrafo… —masculló sin piedad. Luego, con toda la ironía que pudo encontrar en lo más profundo de su rabia, continuó—: ¿Tú también me vas a dar un discurso sobre la humildad y por qué eres superior a mí en todos los aspectos? Malditos hipócritas.

Draco no esperó por la respuesta que podría iniciar una pelea. Contrario a ello, levantó un ligero suéter y caminó en dirección hacia un punto impreciso del enorme jardín que se extendía a espaldas de la casa. Lo curioso fue que inclusive con un puñado de palabras a punto de estallar de su garganta y la mirada regañona de Hermione posándose en su nuca, a Harry le sorprendió la facilidad y la rapidez con la que Draco caminó con aquellas zapatillas de enormes tacones. Y, muy, muy en el fondo, también debía admitir que el calzado estilizaba bastante bien sus bonitas piernas.

—¡Draco! —masculló Theo, siguiendo su camino y desapareciendo de su vida.

—Harry… —dijo a su vez la exasperada voz de Hermione.

—No te enojes con él, Hermione —dijo Blaise, sorprendiendo al moreno, aunque no sabía si era porque lo estaba defendiendo o por la confianza que parecía tener con su amiga a pesar del escaso tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. ¿Treinta minutos a los muchos?—. Sus intenciones no fueron malas.

—Pero fue imprudente —reprochó, sonando como una mamá cansada de los desplantes de su hijo en plena pubertad.

—Estoy aquí, ¿saben?

Blaise sonrió y lo miró.

—Perdona a Draco, Harry. Fue injusto el desquitarse contigo por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Es eso lo que no acabo de entender… ¿qué fue lo pasó exactamente?

—El fotógrafo que se acaba de ir —dijo Hermione, al ver que Blaise pensaba escupir veneno por ello—, insultó a Malfoy diciéndole que no era anormal y absurdo que un hombre vistiera ropa de mujer. Y todavía más extraño que se llamase a sí mismo hombre cuando no _parecía_ uno.

—Desde que inició su carrera en el modelaje, Draco ha recibido muchas críticas —contó Blaise, demostrando indirectamente lo mucho que se preocupaba por él—. La mayoría de las veces ha sabido ignorarlas, pero hay ocasiones como esta en la que simplemente no puedes mirar hacia otra parte.

Harry abrió su boca para decir algo, a pesar de que nada de lo que dijera ayudaría a mejor la situación porque, ahora que lo pensaba, él también había criticado innumerables veces a los modelos sin detenerse a pensar que en el fondo, ya fuera inadecuado o adecuado, solo se trataban de personas que dedicaban su cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Era cierto que no tenían la mejor opinión del mundo; muchos los creían superficiales y vacíos, pero había otras tantas personas que admiraban y respetaban su trabajo. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿no era él el que siempre decía que fotografiaba a personas?

—¿Harry? ¿A dónde vas?

No tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta porque su impulsivo corazón ya había tomado una decisión. Sin meditarlo demasiado, sin importarle cómo resultaría todo, Harry sujetó su cámara y se armó de valor para buscar a Draco Malfoy. Lo sorprendente de ello, sin embargo, no fue el hecho de ir a buscarlo sino lo rápido que lo encontró. En una villa que no conocía y Draco evidentemente sí, podría ser fácil perderse y vagar durante horas, pero fueron un columpio que miraba hacia los viñedos y un cielo lleno de nubes esponjosas lo que le hicieran pensar que tal vez esa persona, si quisiera refugiarse, encontraría allí el lugar perfecto.

Así fue. Theo y Draco no lo vieron llegar, pero a Harry eso no le importó, porque en ese momento, Draco tomó asiento en el columpio y se impulsó sutilmente, apenas moviéndose, pero lo suficiente para que sus pies se balancearan en el aire. Aunque no agachaba su rostro, algo en su expresión desolada le rompió el corazón, no porque pareciera mujer u hombre, sino porque nadie debería sentir tanta pena. Theo se paró detrás de Draco, lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza rubia, deteniendo el movimiento del columpio. Ese sencillo acto le hizo pensar que ellos se conocían desde niños y que esa confianza solo podía obtenerse con alguien con hubieses pasado toda tu vida. Como Hermione y él.

Y Harry… Harry simplemente no pudo resistirlo.

Colocó a la altura de su rostro la cámara y lo ajustó lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que tenía escasos segundos para atrapar la escena, porque a lo largo de su vida como fotógrafo había aprendido eso… que había cosas efímeras que jamás en la vida se repetían. Aguardó, y justo cuando Draco dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, fue cuando Harry consiguió atrapar el momento.

Solo eso. Un _momento._

Entonces, al sentir que Theo alejaba sus brazos, Draco volteó y miró hacia Harry, como si siempre hubiera sabido que estaba ahí. El moreno apretó sus labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, imaginando que volvería a ser insultado, pero no fue así. Lo único que Malfoy hizo fue mirarlo hasta que Harry pronunció:

—Era un idiota.

—¿Y tú no lo eres?

—A veces lo soy —admitió—. Creo que todos lo somos un poco.

Era cierto. Pero en lo que Harry nunca había sido idiota era en tomar fotografías. Y cuando más tarde Harry revisó aquella fotografía en su laptop, decidió que había en Malfoy algo más que una fachada andrógina. Algo más que un vestido lindo y un cabello plateado.

 _Quería hacerlo bien_.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches, gente del mundo mundial!

Aquí nos adentramos un poco más hacia Draco. Debo admitir que, infortunadamente, una parte de este capítulo fue influenciado por la terrible tragedia que ocurrió en Orlando contra la comunidad LGBTI. Ruego porque ninguna tragedia como esta y contra nadie más vuelva a pasar. Tolerancia, respeto. Necesitamos aportar nuestro granito de arena, queridos lectores. Abrazos fortísimos a todos esos chicos silenciosos que han tenido que sufrir algún tipo de discriminación.

¡Ojalá sea de su agrado este capítulo! Ya saben que os quiero un montón y que son los mejores lectores y amigos que pudiera desear. El fandom no sería igual sin ustedes. -3-

 **Sarahi;** Draco es un modelo andrógino y se siente muy orgulloso de poder modelar ropa de mujer y hombre, no creas. El ego de este chicuelo está hasta el cielo, jajajajaja. Iremos avanzando junto a Harry, que también encontrará su modo de adaptarse a este cambio en su vida. ¡Oh! En estas semanas también me ha despertado la lluvia D:, sé lo que siente. ¡Ánimo, gracias, un abrazo!

 **Cinoet;** ¡bienvenida de vuelta! Ojalá sea de tu agrado esta nueva historia. ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Esta temática, en muchos aspectos, me parece muy entretenida. ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a **SuicideFreakWord, amaliamichaelis3, Luka36, Acantha-27, Kuroneko1490, Paulinafujoshi, FanFiker-FanFinal, cuquiluna3, Parejachyca, Christine C, Saku-Aya, jess Granger s, sasuhinas fan, Sarahi, Fran Ktrin Black, Izlandi, Isa-Lovegood, antinoo, xonyaa11, Yiohtan, sinideas, Cinoet, crusheidi, coptesita, maaariiie** por sus reviews!

 **¡EXCELENTE DOMINGO Y MARAVILLOSA SEMANA! -3-**


	4. Glamour

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe esto en su tiempo libre. Nada más y nada menos.**

 _Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco: AU's 2016 de la páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry._

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romance/Nostalgia.

 **Advertencias: AU (** Universo Alterno)/ **Slash/Lemon**. Esta historia cuenta personajes del Potterverso desarrollándose en un universo completamente distinto al planteado por Jo. También se incluye una relación homosexual y escenas que podrían ofender a alguien. Si no te sientes a gusto, ruego abandones el _fic_ cuanto antes. Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Fernweh**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Glamour**

[ _De la voz inglesa Glamor (hechizo, encanto), relacionado con la voz francesa Grimoire (libro de magia usado por hechiceros);_

 **«** **Belleza sofisticada y elegante; encanto sensual que fascina.** **»** ]

No es que Harry fuese alguien curioso. Simplemente se trataba de alguien que, en su trabajo, se dedicaba a conocer con detenimiento a la persona con quien compartiría los siguientes meses de su vida. De acuerdo con Hermione, aquel proyecto tomaría muchos meses (con sus obvios descansos) antes de poder concluirlo. _Es importante_ , no paraba de repetirle. ¡Y bueno! Harry tenía que comportarse como todo un profesional, ¿no? Así que era normal, tras tanta expectativa, que investigara un poco más. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que siempre decía Hermione? Antes de emitir un juicio, uno debía investigar y conocer más. Claro, a ella normalmente eso la llevaba a una biblioteca, pero… bueno, su laptop y el buscador de _Google_ estaban más cerca, ¿a que sí?

Nervioso, Harry golpeó con sus dedos el escritorio mientras mordía su labio inferior. Hacía varios minutos que había abierto la fotografía de Draco con Theo en su programa de edición favorito y seguía sin animarse a retocarla, admirando la natural belleza y hermandad que consiguió capturar. Vamos, que hasta le parecía _inadecuado_ cambiar las medidas de la imagen. Suspirando, Harry decidió cerrar el programa y junto con él, la imagen. No se la había mostrado a Hermione, lo cual era curioso, dado que ella casi siempre obtenía la exclusiva en cuanto a sus fotografías se trataba. Sin embargo, compartirlo con su amiga, le parecía incorrecto, como si estuviese violando un aviso de privacidad del que nadie le había informado. Y vale, ni Theo ni Draco habían autorizado que él tomase esa fotografía, pero aun así…

—Solo… solo es para saber un poco más de él, de cómo es. Después de todo, ni siquiera se presentó en la cena. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Autoconvenciendose de sus palabras, Harry se justificó a sí mismo argumentado que tras el escaso intercambio de palabras que habían tenido, Draco se fue y no apareció en todo el día. Theo y Blaise se disculparon en su nombre, asegurando que al día siguiente él se enfocaría completamente al proyecto. Hermione había asentido, fingiendo comprensión, pero para él todo había resultado ser extraño. ¿Ese hombre que se sentía herido por unas palabras, alejaría su trabajo? Harry no lo comprendía.

Pero iba a hacerlo.

Reuniendo su valor (uno que en realidad ni siquiera tendría por qué estar juntando), abrió el explorador. Tardó unos segundos antes de animarse a teclear _Draco Malfoy_ y presionar _enter._ Instantáneamente, la página le mostró cerca de 462,000 resultados. O al menos, eso decía la información traidora de Google. El primer enlace que encontró casi le hizo carcajearse como loco. ¿En serio tenía su propio artículo en Wikipedia? ¿Draco se buscaría a sí mismo? ¿Editaría la página y la fotografía que aparecía en ella solo para verse mejor? No es que lo conociera, pero le daba que era del tipo de famoso que hacía esa clase de cosas. Curioso, entró y se concentró en el recuadro de la información personal. Al parecer su nombre completo era _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ (¿en serio ese era su verdadero nombre?) y había nacido un 05 de junio. Sus ojos, según contaba la página, eran una ecléctica mezcla entre azul y gris. ¡Y un cuerno! De azules no tenían nada. Sus ojos eran grises. Un gris precioso pero frío, por cierto. Casi metálico. Harry aún podía recordar esa mirada plateada analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Leyó un poco más. El artículo lo nombraba como uno de los modelos andróginos más solicitados en la industria. Hacía una breve descripciones de sus raíces (inglesas y francesas) y su paso por las pasarelas. Se atragantó y tosió ruidosamente cuando una última notaba mencionaba que había estado relacionado sentimentalmente con el también modelo Blaise Zabini.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Sobresaltado, Harry miró hacia la puerta cerrada con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Dios! Se sentía como si lo hubiesen pillado a la mitad de una peli porno, con todo y paja incluida. Y, por supuesto, tenía que ser Hermione quien lo interrumpiera.

—¿Harry?

—¡Voy! —gritó, aunque no había razón. Brincó de su asiento, cerró la laptop y abrió la puerta mucho antes de que Hermione pudiera hacerlo. Se quedó en el marco sin permitirle mirar del todo hacia dentro, con una sonrisa dibujada que debía reflejar alguna de sus culpas, porque su amiga levantó la ceja y echó un vistazo; primero a él y luego a lo poco que Harry le permitía ver.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó suspicazmente y el fotógrafo sintió el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo cual sin duda alguna sería una terrible idea.

—No, no —dijo inmediatamente, tratando de relajarse. En serio, no tenía ninguna razón para estar tan nervioso—. Yo solo —Tardó en encontrar la palabra adecuada— ...trabajaba.

La oración pareció gustarle a Hermione, porque olvidó la inspección que estaba haciendo y una línea de preocupación atravesó su frente. Harry conocía esa mirada. Era la que Hermione dibujaba siempre que comprendía que había cometido un error.

—Lo siento, no quería…

—¡Está bien, está bien! De cualquier manera, estaba por terminar. Y tú nunca vienes a visitarme después de la nueve, a menos de que sea algo importante. ¿Qué ocurre?

Al parecer, considerando que el trabajo era más importante que cualquier pequeña travesura que hubiese cometido Harry, Hermione suspiró y se tocó el brazo derecho, nerviosa. Fijándose con mayor atención en ella, Potter descubrió que estaba usando ya una pijama que le hacía ver bastante más jovencita. Era una lástima que no tuviese a mano su cámara.

—Es sobre Draco Malfoy —suspiró, y parecía irritada consigo misma—. Me preocupaba que, a causa de lo que _ocurrió_ hoy, tú ya no quisieras trabajar de algún modo con él.

—Hermione —musitó Harry con ternura, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga—. A pesar de que usaste cientos de argumentos para convencerme, yo fui quien aceptó. ¿De acuerdo? No te martirices. _Aún_ no quiero renunciar. —Al ver que su broma no había sido tomada de la forma que esperaba, chasqueó la lengua y añadió—: Ya, Hermione, de alguna manera u otra todo irá por un buen camino. ¿No es lo que dices siempre?

Ella sonrió divertida. Definitivamente, no era eso lo que ella _decía siempre_ , pero sonaba un poquito parecido. No obstante, Hermione tenía que admitir que al tratarse de su amigo, siempre terminaba cediendo lo suficiente para que ambos llegasen a buenos términos. Y quizás allí radicaba el éxito de su amistad: ella detenía la impulsividad de Harry cuando este peligraba, y a su a vez, él le recordaba relajarse. Porque a veces solo se requería dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio ritmo. En ocasiones, simplemente debía fluir con la corriente.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una mirada más tranquila reflejándose en sus ojos—. Gracias por todo, Harry. Has sido muy paciente. —Luego, como si quisiera comprobar que no faltaba decir más, ella parpadeó unos instantes y asintió—. No te duermas demasiado tarde, _por favor._ Mañana iniciaremos a las diez.

Tras asegurarle que se portaría bien, Harry esperó hasta que Hermione desapareció por el pasillo para animarse a cerrar la puerta y volver al escritorio. Al acomodar una vez más su laptop, miró una vez más el artículo, centrándose ahora en la fotografía que aparecía. Mirándola con detenimiento, a pesar de lo oscuro de la imagen, era más fácil ver al _hombre_. O tal vez era que, ahora sabiendo que varón, y sin importar qué tipo de ropa usara, Harry ya no podría verlo más como una mujer.

Regresó a su búsqueda original. Había algunos artículos de revistas de espectáculos que no le parecían interesantes para leer, aunque en todos exhaltaban la belleza de Draco. Su nombre aparecía una y otra vez como el modelo andrógino favorito de la época. Finalmente, cuando estaba por apagar su laptop entendiendo de que eso parecía más propio de un fan novato que de una investigación por su trabajo, Harry vio algo que sí robó toda su atención.

Malfoy tenía cuenta en Instagram. _Su cuenta_.

Vale, en realidad no era tan extraño. De hecho, era bastante obvio que la tendría porque… ¡era modelo, por amor de Dios! Naturalmente debía de tener un lugar donde poder lucirse y permitir llevar a otro nivel su profesión. Además, hasta Harry tenía una cuenta allí. En una época donde las redes sociales formaban parte del día a día, ni siquiera tendría que haberse sorprendido; estaba comportándose verdaderamente ridículo.

Harry echó un vistazo a su habitación. Sabía que allí no había nadie más que él, pero tenía la absurda necesidad de cerciorarse. Sobre todo cuando sentía que estaba haciendo algo a escondidas. Al final optó por apagar las luces, aunque dejando encendida la pequeña lámpara que había en su mesa. La luz que emitía era tenue y muy blanca, pero era más que suficiente. Además, solo estaba... _mirando._ Nada más.

Abrió el _link._

Draco Malfoy era una persona muy famosa. Es decir, Harry lo sabía porque alguien que se comportaba de esa manera seguramente lo era. También estaba lo que Hermione, Nott y Zabini le habían dicho respecto a su vida, pero no había llegado a entender la _magnitud_ de sus palabras hasta ese momento. Más o menos. Con casi cincuenta millones de seguidores en Instagram, Harry pensó que las notificaciones de Malfoy debían ser caóticas. Se deslizó a través de las cientos de fotografías y, para su sorpresa, Potter descubrió que en su mayoría consistían de detalles de su vida cotidiana o de algunas fotos que se tomaba entre sesiones. Había también algunas de sus campañas publicitarias y una que otra con la personas que trabajaba. Maquillistas, fotógrafos y famosos, muy famosos diseñadores de la industria. Era una persona bastante sociable, de eso no cabía duda. La mayoría de los comentarios que recibía se dedicaban a halagarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaban. Al parecer, era una de esas personas por las cuales todos perdían la cabeza.

—¡Bueno…! —se dijo a sí mismo—. A él podrá seguirlo Dolce&Gabbana... pero a mí me sigue NatGeo.

Era verdad. Tal vez Harry no tuviese los millones de seguidores que Malfoy, y los que tenía lo seguían por su participación constante en dicha cuenta, pero él también se esforzaba en su trabajo. Y sí, sus profesiones no se asemejaban en nada, y tal vez Harry fuese una persona solitaria, pero… _pero..._

Siguió mirando, cada vez más concentrado en las imágenes que la curiosa vida de Draco ofrecía. Fotografías en su habitación, en un palco, en algún espectáculo. En su mayoría, Malfoy usaba vestidos. Había que reconocer lo bien que le lucían. Terminó preguntándose cuántas de sus seguidoras comentarían cosas como « _¡Luce mejor en ti que en mí!»_ y casi sintió lástima por ello. Tras un profundo suspiro, buscó la hora en la esquina inferior de su pantalla. Tal vez debería simplemente irse a dormir.

Mientras meditaba los beneficios de dormir temprano y cuántas horas le quedarían para descansar si dejaba de ser un acosador en el Instagram de Malfoy, Harry continuó mirando las fotografías, apoyando el rostro en la palma de su mano. A Potter le sorprendió la cantidad de lugares que había visitado; sin duda alguna, el modelo tenía más sellos en su pasaporte que él. Roma, Amsterdam, New York, París y Tokio eran tan solo unos de los muchos lugares que reconocía porque muchas de sus fotografías también lo llevaron allí. Claro que si Harry le echaba una miradita rápida a su propia cuenta, sabría que sería completamente distinto. En Roma, en la _Piazza Navona_ , Harry había fotografiado a una pareja asiática tomada de la mano… en cambio, en el mismo lugar, Malfoy decidió tomarse una _selfie_ junto con su vino favorito. No es como si Harry quisiera sentirse alguien superior o tachara a Malfoy de superficial. Simplemente le sorprendía el hecho de que dos personas fuesen tan... _distintas._

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese punto, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque la siguiente fotografía le pareció realmente curiosa. Malfoy, Zabini y Nott se encontraban en una enorme y hermosa mansión. Debía ser algún lugar privado porque Harry no conseguía distinguirlo. Se quedó mirándola durante varios minutos, no porque fuera buena o porque tuviera algo comprometedor en ella; lo que le impresionó fue la naturalidad de sus modelos. No parecía una imagen premeditada. De hecho, Harry sentía que, quien fuera que hubiese tomado esa foto, lo había hecho de manera descuidada. Además, allí Draco tenía atado su cabello de manera desordenada y estaba usando un sencillo pantalón negro junto con un suéter verde, totalmente calientito, si se juzgaba por cómo lucía. Era la primera vez en la que Harry veía a Draco lucir totalmente sus rasgos masculinos. Acostumbrado a verlo en vestidos, aquella imagen fue interesante. Tanto así, que fue la única en la que escribió un breve mensaje, sabiendo que no importaba porque su comentario se perdería junto con los miles que Malfoy recibía a cada minuto.

« _Luces mejor cuando sonríes.»_

* * *

 **~•~**

El día comenzó bastante agitado. Harry estaba reprimiendo su cuarto bostezo cuando Malfoy decidió aparecer en el comedor, murmurando un escueto _buenos días._ Lucía bastante diferente. No era solo sus pantalones de mezclilla, mismos que dejaban ver sus pálidos tobillos y sus pies descalzos, sino también su expresión. Parecía fastidiado, como si alguien lo hubiera obligado a despertarse.

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó Blaise en un perfecto inglés británico, algo que llamó la atención de Harry casi de inmediato. ¿No era italiano? Bien, ayer le había hablado en inglés, pero no se había percatado de detalles así por lo que ocurrió—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Malfoy hizo un sonidito que a él le sonó como el zumbido de un abejorro, pero al que Blaise debió encontrarle sentido porque asintió y volvió su atención a Hermione, a quien estaba intentando convencer sobre un tema fundamental para él, al parecer: la comida.

—Es verdad, Hermione. Si lo que deseas es placer culinario, prueba uno de mis vinos junto a la comida más famosa de esta villa… ¡Y jamás te querrás ir!

Harry estaba a punto de hacer una pequeña broma que incluía a Ron y su amor por la comida, cuando Draco se sentó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Incómodo, Potter miró hacia los asientos vacíos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué, de entre tantos lugares, había escogido justamente ese. No es que le molestara… era más bien que le daba miedo mirarlo y solo con eso el modelo supiera que había estado visitando sus redes sociales. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no lo había visto usando un teléfono móvil, una tableta… ¿una laptop? Nada. ¿Sería que sus redes las manejaba alguien más?

—Supongo que ya escogiste el lugar donde realizaremos la sesión.

En un inicio, Harry se sobresaltó. Le parecía extraño que le hablara, que Malfoy se dirigiera a él. Y era extraño, porque en realidad no habían convivido para mostrarse tan a la defensiva, pero no podía evitarlo. Un presentimiento en su pecho le decía que si se acercaba a Draco, no existiría manera de volver a ser lo que era. Algo le decía que si permitía al rubio entrar en su vida, las cosas simplemente... cambiarían.

—Eh... —balbuceó. Luego, se acomodó las gafas y lo miró. Era más guapo que en fotografías; más natural, por decirlo de alguna manera—. Yo, bueno… _maldición._ —Suspiró—. Sí. Hace unas horas, Blaise nos permitió recorrer toda la villa. Es hermosa. Y los viñedos son increíbles.

—Ya sé que es hermosa —musitó y la sonrisa d e Harry se desvaneció. ¿De verdad era tan amargado para hablar?—. No te pregunté sobre eso. Quiero saber cuál fue el lugar que escogiste.

—Los viñedos —contestó más secamente lo que pretendía. Le echó una mirada meramente a profesional a Draco y, por un momento, no pudo creer que la noche anterior había perdido el tiempo investigando a ese sujeto—. Espero que estés preparado. Mis fotografías _no son_ como las que acostumbras tener.

Se había pasado, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Era una de esas personas que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, reaccionaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y la actitud amargada de Draco no había hecho otra cosa más que avivar ese rasgo en su personalidad.

—Ridículo. —Fue todo cuanto contestó.

No obstante, una parte de Harry _sentía_ que no había mentido. Tal vez no fuese de manera total, pero una gran parte de las fotografías en las que había visto posar a Malfoy, eran lugares menos naturales, más… cerrados, por decirlo de alguna manera. De verdad, ¿quién había creído que aquello sería una buena idea?

—Creo que ya estamos todos. ¿Vamos?

Tal y como anteriormente lo había dicho, Harry fue quien escogió el lugar: a mitad del viñedo, bajo un cielo despejado y rodeados por cientos de vides en las que aún no crecían uvas, a Draco no le pareció el mejor paisaje de la villa. De hecho, le parecía bastante triste. O absurdo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Reprimió todas las críticas que se le atravesaron por la mente porque Theo le había hecho prometer que se comportaría. Claro, si ocurría algo que sobrepasaba sus límites, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco, dirigiéndose a Blaise; no tenía deseos de entablar otra conversación con Potter, quien estaba más interesado probando y ajustando su cámara, al parecer—. ¿Dónde están los demás? Si es aquí donde vamos a trabajar, ¿por qué aún no han llegado?

—¿Theo no te lo dijo? —Divertido, Zabini intercambió una fugaz mirada con Hermione, quien suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que ella sería la que tenía que dar la explicación. ¿Por qué le tocaba asumir las responsabilidades desagradables? Por supuesto, porque nadie más las quería.

—¿Decirme _qué_?

—Como bien debe saber, señor Malfoy —dijo Hermione, acercándose a él—. Esta sesión fotográfica tiene la intención de saber cuán bien pueden trabajar, usted y Harry, en un proyecto, eso es todo. Por lo tanto, no hay necesidad de tener asistentes, maquillistas, vestuario… básicamente nada de lo que está acostumbrado. Solo usted, Harry y una cámara fotográfica.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero inmediatamente después la cerró. En lugar de quejarse con Hermione o Blaise, giró hacia Harry, quien al sentir tanta rabia dirigida hacia su persona, volteó y le devolvió la mirada. El modelo, que no se había percatado hasta ese momento de que los ojos del otro eran de un color verde muy peculiar, resopló.

—¿A _esto_ te referías? ¿Una absurda fotografía que compruebe que somos compatibles?

—Yo no lo sugerí —se defendió, frunciendo su ceño—. Fue idea de Nott.

—Es verdad. Todos estábamos presentes, menos tú, claro, cuando se aceptó esto —afirmó Blaise, adelantándose a cualquier pregunta de su amigo—. Además, Draco, te recuerdo que de acuerdo a tus propias estipulaciones, le diste permiso a Theo para aceptar cualquier trabajo que resulte conveniente para ti.

—Si por alguna razón, esto no le parece correcto, señor Malfoy… —comenzó a decir Hermione, pero no pudo terminar. De mala gana, Draco soltó el largo cabello, que hasta ese momento había estado sosteniendo con una pequeña liga, y se dirigió hacia Harry. Algo en su expresión hizo que Blaise soltara una risita que se desvaneció cuando el rubio dijo:

—Muy bien, _Potter_ , eres el fotógrafo aquí. —Extendió ambos brazos y lo miró fijamente; esos ojos grises podían ser muy fríos cuando Draco así lo quería—. Dime qué hacer… estoy a tu servicio.

Era evidente para todos que sus palabras estaban envenenadas con el mejor sarcasmo que Draco poseía en su repertorio, pero Harry no reculó. Se había ganado su profesión a base golpes y ningún modelo con aires de grandeza conseguiría espantarlo. Apretó sus labios, miró a Hermione asentir y sonrió.

—Descálzate.

Eso lo paralizó.

—Estamos en campo abierto, Potter. Hay _tierra._ No voy a _pisar_ tierra.

—¡Eh! Cuidado con lo que dices de esta tierra, Draco. Aquí se cultivan las uvas de mis vinos.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Blaise, demonios!

—Harry, yo también creo que es algo complicado tu petición.

Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención a las voces. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en Draco, en su anatomía y en la manera en la que combinaba con el paisaje. El cabrón, al parecer, tenía una elegancia natural que pocas personas poseían.

—Solo hazlo —susurró mientras una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, se posó en su labios—. Hace un rato tampoco traías zapatos. Te _gusta_ estar descalzo.

Esta vez, Draco tardó un poco más en aceptarlo. De hecho, maldito cinco veces continúas en idiomas que Harry no conocía, cuando finalmente sus pies tocaron la suave tierra. Sin embargo, su mal humor continuó creciendo a medida que Harry le daba indicaciones de dónde colocarse, aunque ninguna terminaba gustarle, iniciando todo el proceso otra vez. Después de un cuarto de hora intentando encontrar un ángulo que a Harry le pareciera conveniente, en medio de poses que el modelo tenía estratégicamente estudiadas, Draco cayó en la exasperación. ¡Ese sujeto no parecía satisfacerse con nada, cuando cientos fotógrafos y marcas allá afuera, darían lo que fuera para que Draco posara para ellos!

—¡¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas?! —exclamó exasperado, con sus ojos brillando, con sus manos tocando indirectamente las vides, con todo su cuerpo expresando emociones más allá de sus palabras—. ¡Es solo una fotografía la que tienes que tomar para que empiece este proyecto! ¡Solo una, Potter! ¡Tú…!

 _¡Clic!_

Hubo jadeos de sorpresa al escuchar el sonido de la cámara. Luego, una suave brisa y otro _clic_. Al final, Harry bajó la cámara, miró a Draco y sonrió cansado.

—Eso era lo que buscaba. —Al notar que nadie decía nada y que Draco lo miraba con una expresión de pura incomprensión, añadió—. Modelas fantástico, Malfoy. Lucías bien en cualquier ángulo, y aunque tu ropa no se parece en nada a los diseños extravagantes que en una sesión sueles lucir, te ves increíble. —Tras una pausa, añadió—: Pero no me _enamoras_. Atraes, te haces desear con unos cuantos movimientos, podrías tener lo que quieras… pero no un corazón. _No mi corazón._

Draco bajó sus brazos lentamente y buscó en esos ojos verdes algo que dijera que estaba equivocado en sus palabras, pero lo único que halló fue una aterradora sinceridad mezclada con una dulce amabilidad.

—No necesito tu corazón, Potter —dijo secamente, apretando sus puños—. ¿Por qué habría de quererlo?

 _Clic._

—¿Alguna vez has sentido pasión por algo en tu vida, Draco? —En un suspiró, Harry contempló sus silenciosos acompañantes, la villa, la tranquilidad del lugar—. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado tanto de algo que te duele? Eres perfecto para este y cualquier trabajo… y supongo que con eso te basta, y le bastará a todos. —Harry desvió sus ojos a una sorprendida Hermione y asintió—. Podemos hacerlo. Estaré listo en cualquier momento. Pero no esperes que entregue mi alma a este proyecto.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas tardes! \0/ Ey, ey, ¿cómo están? ¿Ya vieron que ganó Portugal? ¿Ya jugaron Pokémon Go y chocaron contra un árbol? ¡Porque yo sí! (En realidad, casi choqué contra una puerta, pero ignoremos esos detalles…) ¡No olviden ver a ambos lados de la calle cuando la crucen! :D ¡Y capturen muchos pokémon! Y si ven un Gastly, no olviden avisarme xD.

¿Qué puedo decirles de este capítulo? La verdad es que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo a Harry en modo acosador, JAJAJAJA. También, vacilé durante algunas ideas, porque era la primera vez que metía de manera tan descarada el uso de redes sociales en el fandom de HP. Deseo que no hayan quedado forzadas estas escenas; al final, quedé bastante contenta con cómo usó Harry la Wiki xD, pero ya saben que adoro sus opiniones. D: ¿Pareció demasiado loquillo? XD Lo más complicado de escribir fue la tensión entre ellos, durante la sesión. No se han dado el tiempo de conocerse, así que se están juzgando demasiado, no se han permitido abrirse… pero espero que esto mejore LOL! ¡Lo hará! Espero… de verdad lo espero e.e…

 **Cinoet;** ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D La verdad es que, más que sumergida en este mundo, tengo muchos amigos (curiosamente) que se dedican a estas áreas. Fotografía, cine, pintura. Tenemos la misma profesión, querida. Yo también soy psicóloga ;). ¡Gracias, saludos!

 **Aby Malfoy;** ¡muchísimas gracias por tan hermosas y amables palabras de tu parte! Tu opinión me ha alegrado mucho, porque precisamente es aquí cuando veo que tanta práctica ha valido la pena. Te agradezco de corazón toda la paciencia, sé que a veces puedo tardarme bastante, pero gracias por mantenerte siempre al pendiente de mis historias. Generalmente, los fics que escribo se van dando de manera natural, avanzan solos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que te pido que no me odies cuando de repente me dé por un giro argumentativo, de esos que a veces se salen quién sabe por qué, jajajaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias! ¡Saludos, muchos besitos!

 **Sarahi;** ¡gracias a ti por leer! Últimamente ha habido muchos ataques crueles. Me enteré también lo que ocurrió en Veracruz... y es horrible, realmente horrible. Ojalá las cosas mejoren pronto. ¡Abrazos!

 **Hanaru15;** jajaja, la verdad es que me declaro fan de la cuenta de NatGeo en Instagram, así que no es nada raro que me haya robado un poco de inspiración de allí. Por el momento, estos chicos continuarán con el pie izquierdo, pero irán mejorando, sí que sí. ¡Muchas gracias, seguiré! ¡Saludos!

¡Muchas gracias a **amaliamichaelis3, Paulinafujoshi, sasuhinas fan, Kuroneko1490, Parejachyca, coptesita, SuicideFreakWord, Izlandi, Cinoet, CuquiLuna3, Jess Grangers, kathsuriel04, FanFiker-FanFinal, Fran Ktrin Black, SARAHI, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Acantha-27, Hanaru15, Kokoa Kirkland, Juliana E, Maaariiie, Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, Chiquita05, Saku-Aya, Abi Malfoy y Castiel-.-Helvisek** por sus reviews!

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, y más gracias si les nace un review!**

 **¡Excelente inicio de semana, os quiero!**


End file.
